Lilies for Lily
by HarmonyFan14
Summary: It's Marauders' 4th year at Hogwarts. James Potter wants to show Lily that he can be friendly and dutiful because he really loves her. But Lily spends most of her time with Severus, her best friend. What happens when James and Severus become friends? Which of them will give up on Lily for the other? What happens when Lily discovers that she has grown to love both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **Here is a new story written by me. Don't forget, I am not a native English speaker and I am sorry if I have grammar mistakes.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

Lilies for Lily

Chapter 1

It was 1st September and a new year at Hogwarts began for the Marauders. It was their 4th year there and without doubt, the old Castle was their favourite place in the world. They were still in the Hogwarts Express on their way to the Magic School. James and Sirius were staying on a seat and Remus and Peter were staying across them. The Trolley witch has just left their compartment.

"Moony, have you any Chocolate frog?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. I have."

"Give me one of them."

"But you have already eaten six, Padfoot!" Peter commented.

"Prongs, give me one chocolate frog, please! You didn't eat any of them."

"You actually didn't eat any sweet." Remus added.

"And you don't seem to be very talkative. What happened, mate?" Sirius asked a bit concerned.

James was silent all day. He was thinking about one thing. Only one thing. He loved to joke together with his friends and laugh with them, but this time, he wasn't in the right mood. A single thought haunted him all summer. And now, it became grave because he didn't even want to eat sweets. He looked at the other Marauders and finally explained:

"All summer I thought about something."

"What? If you are concerned about how many pranks we can make this year to Snivellus, then you don't have any reason to worry." Sirius said amused.

James smiled a bit.

"No, it's about Evans. I really like her, but she hates me."

"Prongs...do you want to start again that conversation about girls?" Remus asked looking at his friend. "Last year you said the same thing."

"Last year I didn't care so much about this, Moony!"

The three Marauders looked focused on him. Their friend had a problem that was very important for him. Outside it started to rain and the train was near Hogwarts. The four friend changed in their Gryffindor robes.

"I just don't understand why she likes to spend time with that Snivellus. I am a better choice. He is so..."

"Prongs, you know that Lily isn't an ordinary girl. She cares much more about good traits and friendship and kindness and things like that."

"Sirius is right." Peter approved.

"Do you know why she doesn't like you?"

"Because I make pranks and she hates pranks."

James thought a bit. He and Lily don't share any interest. Yes, they both had good marks(her marks were greater), but she wasn't very funny. Maybe the fact that she was clever and serious all the time made him like her...and of course, the fact that she always ignores him.

"I know Moony, but this is me. I like to make pranks and laugh."

"Prongs. I think she doesn't like you because you are always making pranks to Snivellus. If you stop making pran..."

"Stop Moony!"Sirius interrupted him. "You can't tell him to stop making pranks to Sniv. This is the funniest thing."

"Prongs, do you think that it really deserves such a great cost?" Wormtail added.

"I don't know, friends. I'll think about this."

The Express arrived at the Hogsmead station. The Marauders entered in a carriage and it brought them to Hogwarts. The castle was full of lights. Lily and Severus arrived in front of the Castle's exterior gate and entered. There were many students around them.

"I really missed this place."Severus said.

"Me too. It's so magical! I just love it." Lily added smiling and looking at the shining castle. "This is going to be a very nice year, I am sure!"

"Maybe, if Potter and his gang will stop being such jerks."

Lily knew that the Marauders were mean with Severus. He was her best friend and hated to see him bullied by the other students, especially James and Sirius. She had no idea why the Marauders always wanted to bully Severus. He was really nice and smart, a bit introverted, cause she was his only friend, but there was no reason for the boys to be mean with him.

"I won't let them do anything to you, Sev." She assured him

"They don't deserve your attention."

"And nor yours. But, you know...Remus is really nice..."

"Nice? Someone nice wouldn't follow Potter."

The two friends entered the castle. Severus made his way to the Slytherins table and Lily went to the Griffindors table and sat there, between her friends Mia and Mira and strted to chat. On the other side of them, the Marauders had just sat down.

"What should I say?"James whispered to Sirius.

"Say hello and compliment her. Girls like this kind of things, don't they? "

James stared at Lily and said:

"Hello Lily! Your hair is beautiful." She didn't hear him cause she was still talking and didn't pay attention. James cleared his throat loudly and Lily looked at him a bit annoyed.

"Hi Evans! Your face is beautiful."

She looked at him strangely...she didn't know if that was a compliment or James was just joking.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"I mean...your hair is very orange..."

"What are you trying to do?"

"I just wanted to compliment you..."

She didn't expect that from James. He had never complimented anyone. Why should he start all of a sudden to be kind?

"Err...Thank you."

"This is a nice evening, isn't it?" James asked trying to chat with Lily.

"Yes. It seems nice."She was still shocked that she was having an ordinary talk with James. "What are your favourite classes?"

"Well, I like DADA, Care for magical creatures, and err...Potions."

"Potions? But you always seem to be sleeping in Potions. And when you don't sleep, you blow up something."

"Yes, but you like Potions and I think that this year I will like Potions too."

"Ok..."

The Sorting Ceremony was over and after Dumbledore's speech, the food appeared on the tables. The Great Hall became silent while the hungry students were eating the delicious food prepared by the House Elves. After the meal, Lily made her way to her dormitory, while the Marauders followed her example. While they were walking on the corridor, James asked Sirius:

"How was my conversation with Lily?"

"Well, it was strange the part with beautiful face and orange hair...anyway you should have said ginger hair, but I think it was a good start."

"Padfoot, how come that you know so many things about girls?"

"Prongs, I have to witness you that I have a girlfriend." Sirius said and blushed.

"WHAT?!" James shouted. All the students were staring at them."Why didn't you tell me that? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Jane Johnson."

"You mean the one tall and slim with long light brown hair? The best chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Good choice, Padfoot."

The Marauders changed in their pyjamas and laid on their beds. The day was full of events and they were very tired. When his mates nearly fell asleep, James spoke loudly:

"I decided."

"What?" Remus murmured.

"I was sleeping."Sirius added."What happened?"

"I decided that I will stop making pranks to Snivellus...

"Prongs?! Have you got fever? Are you cursed?"Sirius asked shocked.

"It sounds weird, but this is a good decision." Remus said.

"I agree too." Peter added.

"Really, Padfoot, if she observes that I am kind with Snivy, then she will like me, don't you think?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment and gave James a disapproving look. He wasn't sure yet if it was the best option, but it made sense. He was sure that it couldn't be easy even for James and concluded to affirm James's idea.

"And anyway Padfoot, there many students that we can prank."

"Well, yes. I think your right."

James couldn't fall asleep because he was still thinking about his plan. He really wanted Lily to like him. Bored by the silent of the dormitory, he got up and opened his wooden chest. He took from there a piece of parchment and his wand. He whispered _"Lumos"_ and then said quietly:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

On the parchment some words appeared: "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP" James remembered how last year, he and his friends created that map. They could see all the corridors and the stairs of Hogwarts, and more important they were able to see where every person in the castle is. Last year, they managed every month to get out of the castle in order to take Remus in a secret place where he would be able to transform in his werewolf form. The secret place was an old "haunted" Shack in Hogsmead. They were able to get there by entering a tunnel under the Whompping Willow.

James looked on the map. The professors were sleeping in their dormitories. He saw Filch on one corridor and something that shocked him: Lily on the corridor next to Filch's one. But it was over the curfew...what was Evans doing there? She was always obsessed with rules and things like that. A single thing was certain, if James doesn't save her, Filch will observe her on the corridor and will tell McGonagall about her nocturne trip. James put the map in his pocket and opened again the wooden chest. From there he took a silver cloak, his Invisibility Cloak. He put it on himself and whispered „Lumos" with the wand under the cloak.

The boy got out from the Gryffindor's common room without waking up the Fat Lady and made his way to the third floor where he had seen Lily. He climbed some stairs and reached on the same corridor as Filch. He was going to the same corridor where was Lily as James had expected. Without thinking, the boy turned left on the next corridor and saw the ginger haired girl. It seemed like she was looking for something. James threw a part of his cloak over Lily in the moment when Filch entered in their way. Lily wanted to shout but James covered her mouth and whispered:

"It's me: James. Be quiet."

She looked a bit scared in his eyes and approved, but saw Filch and murmured:

"Filch is going to see us...wait, why isn't he looking at us?"

"We are under my Invisibility Cloak. We have to move to another corridor cause Filch is still able to hear us." James responded again. They went straight ahead on a right corridor and reached at the Gryffindor's tower. James wanted to enter in the Common Room but Lily stopped him and pointed to the Portrait of the Fat Lady and said worried:

"She will tell tomorrow to the teachers that we are outside...and about it, how did you find me? How did you know that Filch was going to see me?"

James hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Lily about the map. A part of him was sure that he could trust her and she won't tell to the teachers about the secret map, but another part of him was aware of the fact that she will follow the rules and will divulgate his secret. Finally, he decided that he could trust her and took the piece of parchment out of the pocket. He said:

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Lily looked strange at him and wandered if James has gotten mad because it was so late, but she became curious and approached James when she saw the letters that appeared on the parchment.

"What is the Marauder's Map? Is it a map made by you and your friends?"

She knew that James and his friend formed a well known group of prankers that was called „The Marauders".

"Yeah." He answered and showed Lily the map. "On this map you can see every place from Hogwarts, every secret passage and every person from the castle. But promise me that you won't tell anyone about this."

"I promise." She answered seriously. "So you found me looking on this map..." "Exactly. My turn to ask you something: what were you doing outside your dorm past curfew? Weren't you obsessed with the rules?"

Lily blushed and felt ashamed, but answered:

"Before going to dorms, Severus lost his cat, Raven-"

"He named a _cat_ , raven?" James said and started to laugh. Lily gave him a concerned look and James murmured:

"Continue the story."

"He named the cat Raven because its fur it's black. And I said that I can help him to find the cat. It wasn't past curfew yet. While I was looking for Raven on the third floor, he went to the ground floor to search for it." Lily paused and her face became concerned. She took the map from James's hands and added: "James? You know what that means? Severus is still outside his dorm." She looked on the map. Unfortunately she saw his friend moving on the ground floor. In the Great hall, on the same level another point was moving. It was Mrs Norris, Filch's cat.

"She is going to see him. James, let's save him!"

"I'm, not going to save Snivellus!"

"Please..."

"We can't hide all three under my cloak and I am not going to risk myself for Snivellus."

Lily was a bit annoyed because James was so grumpy and said:

"Then give me your cloak. I am going to help my friend."

James didn't like how she said " _my friend_ " and added:

"No. It's too dangerous for you. You are the perfect student. If Filch catches you then you will have problems."

"It's ok. I understand. You are scared." Lily added.

"I am not scared!" James wanted to show Lily how brave he was and said:

"Fine, I'll save your...friend. The way is free. Go to the Quidditch Pitch. I am going to the Ground Floor."

"To the Quidditch field? Why?"

"We don't have enough time for explaining. Just go there. Trust me."

Lily nodded unsure and made her way outside the castle. She wasn't really sure why she has started to trust James. He was such a bully and annoying student...what if he decided to change? What if, this year he had a new personality? That would probably mean that the all The Marauders have to change. That's not so probably.

James continued to run down the stairs wearing his cloak, he checked the map one last time before reaching on the ground floor. Snivellus was still there and Mrs Norris was moving trying to get out from the Great hall to the corridor where Severus was. James moved quickly and thought: _'Gosh...I am going to help Snivellus...I will never tell this to my friends. If Sirius finds out about this, he'll think that the aliens have stolen my brain'._

He saw Severus. His wand was light up and he was looking for his cat. It is hard to find a black cat in the darkness. James went in front of the black haired boy and put out his cloak. Severus jumped backwards and waved his wand:

"Stupe-" He tried to knock James down, but he said:

"Easy, Snivellus! I am here to save your arse and you barely knocked me down!"

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?! I don't need you, I can find my cat without your help."

James rolled his eyes and explained:

"Look, I really don't want to help you to find that bird-cat or whatever it is. The only reason I am here is that Evans told me to take you to from here. And if you don't listen to what I am saying, then... Mrs Norris will see you. She is there." James ended his speech and pointed to the Great Hall's entrance.

"Lily told you to save me?"

"Yeah, I saved her too from Filch and she was so happy that she kissed me."

Severus looked at James with a disappointed look but then answered confidently:

"Yeah, sure. Lily kissed you and I am a princess. You're lying more than you're breathing so shut up and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Severus ended up his phrase yelling. When James wanted to answer, they heard a "meow". James took his cloak and threw it on them both. Severus was panicked because that Potter has thrown a strange thing on him so he said:

"What are you trying to do? And what is this stupid thing?"

James whispered:

"That's an Invisibility Cloak. And if you dare to tell to the teachers about it, then you'll be in danger Snivellus!"

"I don't care about you're cloak. And that was not Mrs Norris. My raven is meowing this way."

"First: A raven doesn't meow. Second: You really know how you're cat meowing?"

Severus didn't care about what James was saying he held his cat and his under the cloak.

"Let's take you both to the Slytherins' dungeons."

"The Slytherins are not sleeping in dungeons, Potter!"

James and Severus made their way to the Slytherins' dormitories. Suddenly, Severus asked:

"How did you find me?"

"That's not your business."

They finally reached to the destination. James put out the cloak and said:

"Now go away with your cat, Lily promised me that she'll kiss me again if I help you to don't be caught on the corridors looking for your bird-cat."

"Why would I want to stay with you anymore, Potter?" He entered in the Slytherins' common room. He didn't want to believe that Lily really kissed James, but it was possible. James put on his cloak still thinking about what he had done. He helped Snivellus...just because Lily asked him. He'd do anything for the ginger haired girl. He reached outside the Hogwarts and went to the Quidditch field. He met Lily there.

"You Ok, Evans?"

"Did you help Severus?"

"Yeah...and he found his bird-cat."

Lily giggled and asked:

"Can you tell me what are we doing here?"

James remembered the plan and explained:

"I am going to take you to your room without letting the Fat Lady seeing us."

James went to a cupboard near the Quidditch field and opened it. he took from there a broom and showed it to Lily.

"What do you think? We will fly on this to the window of my dormitory. One of the Marauders will open the window for us and then we will be in and you'll be able to go to your dormitory."

"I am surprised. Your plan is clever and it can work."

"You said that I am clever?"

"No. I said your plan is clever."

Lily rolled her eyes and took some rocks from the ground. James threw her a questioning look and Lily explained:

"We will throw the rocks in the window, so your friend will hear us and will open the window."

"Nice idea."

They climbed on the broom and flew to the Marauders' dormitory's window. James was in front of her and Lily was behind him. She didn't like flying on a broom so when she barely fell off she threw her arms around James's neck and he said:

"A hug? Thanks'. I always knew that you feel something for me."

Lily blushed and said:

"I will never feel anything for you, James! And it wasn't a hug! I barely fell, so I had to cling over something!"

James didn't continued and finally they reached to the window. Lily started to throw rocks. Sirius woke up dizzy and looked strange at the window. Would be that a good idea to open the window? Sirius decided to do so and opened it. He barely fell off the bed when saw James and Lily on the same broom. They entered and Sirius said shocked:

"What the hell is happening?"

"You're dreaming, Padfoot. Go back to sleep. "

"Prongs, Lily Evans is in our bedroom! That's awesome."

"Yeah, and she's going to leave. Sleep, Padfoot!"

Lily looked at James.

"Good night, James. Thanks' for helping me!"

"'Night, Evans! See you tomorrow!"

When Lily left Sirius was already sleeping again. James was tired too so he fell asleep very fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **Here is a new chapter at my story. I am sorry, but I won't be able to post frequently cause I start school and I'll have homework.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and tell me what do you like or don't like(in a friendly way)about it:)))**

Chapter 2

It was Monday. All the students were going to have the breakfast in the Great Hall. Everyone was excited about the classes that they were going to take. Lily has just gotten out from the Gryffindor's tower. She was still thinking about what happened last night and how James helped her and Severus. Thinking about James and Severus she saw her Slytherin friend going to the Great Hall. She ran to him and said joyfully:

"Good morning, Sev! How are you?"

He looked tired and a bit sad. His face was more serious than ever. Severus murmured:

"'Morning...so you could remember about me?"

"What?"

Severus was still concerned about what James has told him about how Lily kissed him. He hated very much James and the thought that he kissed Lily made Severus very angry. Last year, the young Slytherin has started to like Lily more than just a friend.

"I think you are supposed to be busy..."

"Severus? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Lily! Just go to your new boyfriend and..."

"My new what?!"

"James told me last night that you kissed him! Two times!"

Lily's face was a mix of surprise and annoyance. She trusted James too much maybe. How could he tell to Severus such a lie? James was the last boy from the world that she'd ever want as a boyfriend. She was sure that James had changed...but she was wrong.

"Severus, how could you believe that I kissed such an idiot and A LIAR!" She has started to shout when she ended her phrase.

He looked at her hopefully and seemed to be happy. Rare times he seemed to be happy.

"So you didn't?"

"Of course not!" She continued:"Were you jealous."

"Me? No...I just...I just err want the best for you and you know Potter is a jerk and he err doesn't deserves you." He blushed. All he has said wasn't a lie, he really knew that Lily was a special girl and she needed a special boyfriend, not that stupid Potter! How could he think that Lily kissed James?

"You know, Sev, this is the first time when I see you blushing." She giggled and added:"It's very nice that you care so much about me. You are a true friend." She smiled and looked in Severus's dark eyes. Her emerald eyes were glistering and she couldn't stop herself from giving him a hug.

He didn't expect that but he hugged her too. That moment was perfect, until Lily broke the hug and said:

"Let's go to breakfast. I think I'll have an interesting chat with James."

The two friends made their way to the Great Hall.

James was in the Gryffindor's common room waiting for his friends. He was proud for what he had done last night. Now he was sure that Lily started to love him just because he saved that Snivellus and his bird-cat. He couldn't wait to see her in the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus and Peter came down from the dormitories.

"Prongs, we have a problem. Sirius is saying the same thing from the moment he woke up." Remus said concerned. Look:

Sirius looked at James and said:

"Lily Evans was in our bedroom. Lily Evans was in our bedroom, can you believe that, Prongs?"  
James was very amused and looked at his friends who were staring at him.

"Well, I'll explain you all in our way to the Great Hall, ok?"

James told to his friends about the adventure he had last night, not including the part with Severus, but he was surprised when heard Sirius's phrase:

"You showed to the most obsessed-with-rules-girl our secret map? I think you really have fever, mate."

"Padfoot is right." Peter approved.

James wanted to tell them that Lily wouldn't tell anyone about the map, but Remus added:

"Look, Prongs. We know how much you like Lily...but if this thing is dangerous for all four, then be careful because we don't want to be in trouble because of a simple girl."

"Simple girl?! Moony, Lily is special! And I didn't want to bring the Marauders in danger. I am sure we can trust Lily. She won't tell to teachers about our map, alright?"

Remus and Peter were still concerned but Sirius went near James and said:

"I think Prongs is right. If he says that Evans won't tell to teachers about our map, then this is the truth."

James was grateful that his friend was supporting him and the other two marauders approved. They entered in the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor's table. James thought that it was better for the boys to don't know the whole story, who knows what they'll say about the fact that Severus knows about the cloak? The food appeared and when James was about to eat, Lily came behind him and touched his shoulder. James turned back surprised to see Lily and said:

"'Morning Evans! Are you tired? The last night might have exhausted you, am I right?" James observed that Lily's green eyes were full of anger when she replied:

"Come with me, I want to tell you something!"

"Oh, Evans, I am sure that is no problem if my friends hear our chat."

"If it's that what you want then..."

"Say it."

"You are a liar, James Potter! And I was a fool because I thought you have changed! People like you never change! How could you tell to Severus last night that I kissed you?! Look, I appreciated that you risked your map and cloak for me and him, but I don't remember me saying that I love you or even like you! Don't you ever talk to me again!" She said as she got out from the big room.

James was shocked. He didn't expect that from Lily...she hated him for a joke that he told. That Snivellus was more Snivellus than ever and he'll pay for that...And why the hell Lily cared so much about Severus's feelings. What if she started to love Snivellus? Ok, that's impossible. Who could fall in love with that git? And that wasn't the worse part...

"What she was talking about when she said "helped me and Severus"?"Peter asked.

James ignored his friend's questions and stared at Sirius, looking for help.

"Prongs...I don't know what happened but Lily is very mad at you. I am sorry, mate."

"But the part with Severus?"Peter asked again.

Sirius gave Peter a shut-up-don't-you-see-he-has-more-important-problems look and Peter remained silent. Remus didn't questioned James either and waited for a better moment.

"Padfoot, Lily hates me cause I told Severus that I kissed her. And he probably told Lily about that. It's his mistake!"

"Prongs, I have to say something that will disappoint you. Lily is like 30% angry cause you lied to her friend and 70% cause she thought you have changed, she trusted you. Maybe you had a chance to date her if you wouldn't lie...don't you think?"

James sighed and said:

"I think you're right. I am not disappointed for what you have said. I am disappointed of me cause now I don't have any chance with her."

Sirius was sad because his best friend was so disappointed and tried to encourage him:

"The girls are complicated. Today she yells at you, tomorrow she talks to you again. Now let's go to Potions. Slughorn will give us detention if we are late." Remus and Peter followed them. The boys reached the classroom and took a seat at the same table. Slughorn wasn't there yet. The Gryffindors always shared Potions, Care for magical creatures and DADA with the Slytherins. Across Marauders' desk, James saw Lily who was sitting near Sirius's girlfriend. In the other part of the classroom, James observed Severus sitting in a desk with a Slytherin boy that James couldn't recognise.

"Prongs, let's change our seats."

"Why, Padfoot?"

"Well, Jane is sending me flying kisses and I am afraid they won't reach to me."

"You and Jane picked a very good moment for being romantic." James said ironically and a bit amused by Sirius's problem.

Slughorn entered the classroom and said:

"This year you have to pay attention to every single detail about plants and potions. You know, this is the year before the O.W.L. exams." Everybody sighed and Slughorn cleared his throat and continued: "You will got your first mark from a project. You have to group up with someone and create a potion that is...hmm...interesting. You have to make me astonished. You mat use ingredients from this classroom and you'll tell me if you need more of them."

"Prongs, we group up, aren't we?" Sirius whispered.

"Be sure Padfoot."

Slughorn started to talk again:

"I will be the one who will make the pairings. You will form groups of one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. I don't want groups with two students from the same house. Let's see: Miss Evans...you will group up with Mr Snape. Or not, Mr Evans you will group up with Miss Lestrange. And you, Mr Snape, you will group up with Mr. Potter."

James and Severus froze and looked annoyed at each other. James stand up and said:

"Professor Slughorn, this might be a mistake. I can't group up with that git!"

All the students looked concerned at James and Severus responded:

"At least I am not an arrogant liar!" Severus was standing up too.

"At least, I am not an introverted loner!"

"Silent, you two! You will receive detention this evening, at 5 o'clock in this classroom. Ten points from Gryffindors and ten from Slytherins." He paused and continued: "And you still have to group up together, as punishment. Stand down now." He ended his phrase and continued to group up students. James was very frustrated. He had to stay in detention with Snivellus...that...that-

"Mr. Black, you will group up with Mr. Malfoy."

Sirius's face was grimaced but didn't comment. James whispered:

"I think you are lucky..."

"I understand your opinion. Any other snake is better than that Snivellus."

Slughorn instructed more the students about the project and said that next week the potion should be ready. When the class ended, the Marauders got out in the garden to go to the Herbology class. Suddenly, Severus came to James and said:

"Listen here, Potter. Let me brew the potion, I don't need your help."

"Yeah, sure. Then you can tell to Slughorn that I didn't want to help you. Let me brew the potion!"

"I want a good mark for this project so I am not going to leave it into your hands."

"You said that I am not good at Potions? Is it what you meant?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

A bunch of students were surrounding them and where shouting: "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Maybe I am not good at potions, but at least Lily doesn't feel pitifilness for me!"

Severus had a dagger look while he was looking at James:

"You know something Potter? Maybe Lily is staying with me because she feels sorry for what I am, but at least I am not doing dirty tricks to gain her attention!"

Everyone had the mouths opened and was curious to see what was going to happen. Suddenly, James drew out his wand, but Lily jumped in front of Severus to stop the fight.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Lily asked angry. "Are you fighting for me? Is it that? Well, I don't need someone so arrogant or violent for me!" She said looking at them both and left the yard going in the castle with some friends of her.

Severus was feeling horrible. Now Lily was mad on him because of that jerk. The students went to their classes. After DADA, Herbology, History of magic, lunch and Divination, the Marauders went to the common room. James was angry when he said:

"It's our second day here and I will be stuck in a classroom with Snivellus just because Slughorn had a horrible idea! And now, Lily hates me even more if that's possible!"

"Calm down, Prongs! You don't have to talk to Snivellus! Just stay in your desk and do some homework." Remus added. "And I think you have to explain us something...about last night and Snivellus..."

James told them how Lily asked him to help Severus and the fact that he knows about the cloak, but not about the map.

"Did you really...you really risked your cloak for that idiot just because Evans asked you to? Or you are really in love with her or you have gotten mad!" Sirius said. He didn't want to be mean, he was just worrying about his friend.

"I think he is in love..." Peter agreed.

James sighed and Sirius said:

"We will help you to gain Evan's love, Prongs!"

"Really Padfoot?"

"Yes." All the Marauders approved. "If you have a problem, it's our problem."

James was grateful that he had such good friends. They sat at a table and started to do their homework.

Lily was writing an essay for History of magic. She was standing on the lake shore under a willow. She was trying to focus on her homework, but she was thinking at James and Severus. They barely started to fight for her. No one did this before for her. Was it possible? Both of boys were feeling something for her? That's why James has told to Severus about the kisses and that's why he felt so jealous. She hadn't talk to James so much, so she didn't know many things about him, just the fact that he likes to make pranks and he was boastful. Indeed, he had good marks, but she wished to know many things about him.

She knew many things about Severus. In fact, she knew everything about him. He was lonely and usually sad. She knew all of his problems and she was sorry for him. She really enjoyed spending time with him. Even if she was the talkative one. He was very smart and nice once you know him. She didn't feel for him anything more than just a friend, but now it was different. She remembered how she hugged him that morning and it was-

She couldn't think more cause someone was giving her a white Lily. It was Severus.

"Sorry because I barely fight with Potter."

She took the flower and Severus sat in front of her.

"It's ok. Thanks' for the lily."

"A lily for Lily."

"That's very nice. What are your plans for today?"

"Well, I have to finish an essay at Divination" he answered pointing a piece of parchment he was holding, "and at 5 o'clock I have detention with Potter..."

"It will be okay, you'll see..."

They started to write their essays. At 5 o'clock James was entring in the Potions classroom. He saw Severus sitting in a desk there. Slughorn has written on the blackboard "DETENTION". James sat too. Severus was giving him harshly looks. The Proffesor was sitting in his desk and was writing on some peppers, but he said:

"You should start to think about your project. Snape, move in the desk near Potter's one, please."

Severus rolled his eyes and moved where Slughorn has said. He didn't want to talk to Potter.

"We need a Potions book from the library, so we cannot start our project."James whispered.

"We don't need a book now, Potter. I know everything you need to know about potions."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why do you know so many things about potions?"

"Well, it started as a hobby when I was just a kid and after some years I was really good at it and I think it's very interesting to mix some ingredients and then you wait to see what is going to happen. Wait, why are you curious?"

"Cause I've never seen a person that loves potions..."

Severus was shocked. He had just had a normal chat with James Potter without being insulted at least five times.

"Why do you like Quidditch?"

"When I fly on a broom I have a magical feeling. And it's a nice game. I am Chaser. That means that I have to catch the Quaffle and throw it trough a ring shaped goal."

"Interetsing. How should be the potion for the project?"

"Slughorn said that it should astonish him...hm...We have to make something special."

"Yeah. Something that Slughorn has never seen."

The boys continued to talk about the potion. They had good ideas, but they had still to work on the potion. They needed an idea that will make the potion the most special potion. The day that started horrible transformed in something nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Potterheads,**

 **Sorry for no posting any chapter at my both of stories, don't worry I will never give up on them! I am busy with school so I won't be able to write chapters quickly...**

 **Enjoy this one!:)))**

Chapter 3

After one hour, the detention ended so the boys got out from the classroom. On the corridor they saw something that they didn't expect. Lily's body was lying on the floor.

"Lily!" Severus shouted and sat near her. "Say something!"

She wasn't moving. Severus tried to hold her but he observed that her head was bleeding.

"Potter, go to Dumbledor! I am going to carry her to Madam Pomfrey."

"Why are you the one who's carrying her?" James asked.

"Do you really think that we have time for this?!"

James didn't say anything and went to Dumbledore's office. Severus held Lily in his arms and made his way to the hospital wing. She was very light. Snape was sick worried about his friend. Fortunately she was alive cause she was still breathing. He reached the hospital wing and entered. Madam Pomfrey saw him and asked worried:

"What happened to her?! Put her there!" She pointed to a bed farther from where they were.

He placed her carefully there and answered:

"I don't know. We just found her on the corridor like this."

In that moment, James and Dumbledor entered the room. Dumbledor looked at Lily who wasn't moving and said:

"Poppy, heal her. I have to chat with the boys."

"She will be ok, does she?" James asked. His face was very pale.

"Of course." Dumbledor said before Pomfrey could answer. She went to Lily while Dumbledore continued:

"You two, I want to tell me all you know about this accident."

"We were exiting from the detention and just found her like that. This is all we know." James responded.

"I think someone hit her head..." Severus added.

"Does she have enemies in this school?"

"She is a muggle-born, sir, so all the slytherins are her enemies." James said looking at Severus.

"Maybe, sir, but I am her best friend. So, James, shut up and stop accusing people without proofs."

"Mr. Potter, he is right. You can't accuse a whole house for this. How was your relationship with her?"

"Sir, I hope you don't think that I could do something like this!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said:

"I didn't accuse you, I just asked you a question."

"Hmph...well, I really want to be her friend but she doesn't like me that much."

He saw Severus grinning at the end of the phrase.

"I understand. I will sure find out who has hit Miss Evans. She is one of the best students of the school." Dumbledore said and left the room, then Pomfrey told the boys to leave the hospital wing.

"No way!" James and Severus said.

"You must leave the room!"

The boys exited the room. They didn't talk. James was thinking of something...if he would solve the mystery about who has hit Lily, then she'll like him. But he knew a thing was certain: Snivellus will try to find out too who has hurt Lily. Lily will like James even more if he'll work together with Snape. She will be proud of him. Now James just hoped that Severus will agree with him.

"I am going to find out who did this to Lily and-"

"And get revenge." James said. "I can't believe that I am actually saying this, but _we_ have to find out who's the culpable."

"We?" Severus didn't expected that from James. Why would he want to work together?

"Yes...Why not? With my creativity and your...brain we will solve the problem together."

Severus thought a bit. James was perspicacious indeed so it will be easy for both of them to find out who had hit Lily.

"I agree with you. I can't believe we are doing this!" Severus ended his phrase and Severus added:

"For the moment we have to forget about our wrangle. Lily is the most important now."

The boys looked at each other and shook their hands. It was strange for both of them not to argue. They loved Lily and knew that the only way to get revenge for what happened to her was to work together. With James's ability to create plans and Severus's logic, they were having many chances to succeed on it.

"Snivell-, I mean, Severus." It was the first time when James called him by his real name.

Severus looked strange at him and answered:

"So, you know my name..."

James rolled his eyes and continued:

"The Marauders can help us too..."

"Yeah, sure! Why not? When Black will hear that we are working together on this...what do you think he'll do? You think he'll hug me? Or congrats me?"

"Sirius is very cool. He's my best best friend. Once you'll know him very well, you'll see how great he is."

"Before talking to your friends, let's think who'd do something so horrible to Lily. I mean...she is so kind, nice, lovely, smart..."

"Severus"

"So beautiful, so perfect and her eyes are so-"

"Shut up, Snape! This is easy for you, isn't it? You are spending so much time with her and you have the chance to see her perfection every day. And she likes you and you share so many interests with her! Just stop telling me how beautiful she is cause she'll never be mine and I am remembering this every moment when I see you two together...I..."

Severus was shocked to hear these words from James. He never thought that the Gryffindor boy could have so deep feelings.

"Look, I have known Lily from the age of eight because we are neighbours. I was the one who told her about magic and Hogwarts. From that moment, we became best friends. And sometimes, I am questioning myself why she chooses to spend her time with me? I am introverted and...boring..."

They stayed silent for some moments when James broke the silence.

"Really?! Your house is next to her house?"

Severus nodded.

"You see her every day?!"

Severus nodded again.

"Can I move with you?" James asked and both boys started to laugh.

While they were still laughing the Marauders approached and asked James:

"James...you are laughing _with him_...not because of him?"

James looked at his friends and said:

"I'll explain this. So, someone had hurt Lily and I and Severus are going to find out who did this."

"Wait!" Remus said "Is Lily ok?"

"I hope she's fine." James answered.

"You are going to work together with this git?!" Sirius asked.

"You know, I am still here." Severus said ironically.

"Don't care." Sirius said.

"Look Padfoot, go in the Gryffindors' common room and soon I'll explain you everything. Ok?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and didn't want to go, but Remus and Peter dragged him to the Gryffindors' Tower. James finally said:

"It will take some time for him to get use with this...when I said that probably a Slythein has hit Lily I meant that just a Slytherin would have a problem with her...you know, her blood-statute."

"Maybe you're right, but there are plenty of muggle-borns in this school...why would someone hit her?"

"I don't know..."

"We know she wasn't the target of a spell because she was bleeding. What spell could do this? She was hit by something. By an object. So she wasn't the target of a spell...but why? It's easier to hurt someone using a wand than using anything else..." Severus said.

"Maybe that person hadn't the wand at that moment."

"Or that person couldn't use magic...Maybe Filch."

"Maybe he's mean and crazy, but he wouldn't do such a horrible thing." James added.

There were too many questions...

In the Gryffindors' common room, James had just finished his explanation about what his friend have seen on the corridor.

"So, I am sure Lily will like me if I befriend Severus and find out who hurt her." James ended his speech and looked directly at his friends. They were silent when Remus broke the slience:

"Well, this is a good plan. Prongs, I am proud of you that you have given up on your vanity just for Lily."

"Moony is right." Peter said.

Everyone looked at Sirius. He said nothing and continued to stare at the fireplace.

"Mate? You have an opinion about this, have you?"

"I have one and I am sure you don't want to hear it. James, I understand you love Lily...but you really want to be friends with Snivellus?"

"Look, Padfoot. I chatted with him in the detention and he is not that bad. Your opinion is very important to me. If you say it's a bad choice to befriend him, then I won't do this. Our friendship is the most important thing to me."

"That was too emotional, mate. You can count on me. If you say that he isn't that bad, then this is the truth. I am sure Lily will love you."

"Thanks' mate. Who can resist to me?"

The four boys started to laugh.

"Who want a friendship hug?" Peter asked.

"A what?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"We are not girls, Wormtail. Anyway, dinner time!"

The Marauders went to the Great Hall. The next two days were ordinary. Severus and the Marauders were visiting Lily regular. On Thursday afternoon, Severus went to see if Lily woke up. There were three days since she was hurt and she didn't open her eyes. When he entered the Hospital wing he saw Madame Pomfrey and asked her:

"May I see Lily?"

"Oh, I am afraid no. She was sent at St. Mungo's today."

"WHAT?! Her injuries are so grave?"

"A bit...well she will be healed there. There are very good medi-wizards."

"But I want to see her!"

"Just Professor Dumbledor can take you there, boy."

Severus left worried the Hospital wing making his way to the headmaster's office. On one corridor he met the Marauders.

"Where are you going Severus?" James asked.

"Lily was sent to St. Mungo's. I am going to Dumbledor and tell him to take me there."

"Wait, what? I am coming with you! Friends, take my books and put them in the common room. I don't know when I am going to return." James said and gave some books he was holding to his friends. He and Severus ran to the headmaster's office. While Sirius, Remus and Peter were going to Gryffindors' common room, Tonks came in front of them and said:

"Where is James? I have to tell him something very important about who hit Lily."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I know, I mean all the students know that he and Severus are trying to find out who had hurt Lily. It's so fantastic that they are working together!"

"Well, yes, I think it is. What do you want to tell James. We can tell him when he is going to return."

"Well, my House had Herbology with the Slytherins. And I heard Bellatrix Lestrange talking to one of her friends. She was saying something about 'how easy it was to get rid of a...stupid mudblood'" Tonks whispered the last words.

"This means that Bellatrix has injured Lily! We have to tell that to James." Sirius said.

"Thank you, Tonks! You helped us very much. It's great to have you around here." Remus added and blinked.

"Really? I didn't know that I was so useful." Tonks blushed and asked:"Remus, maybe tomorrow we can do our homework together, after classes, ok?"

"Err...It would be very nice. See you then!"

Tonks left happily. Sirius looked at Remus and grinned.

"You and Tonks...I didn't know that you have a crush. Need some help with her, Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

Dumbledor agreed to take the boys to St. Mungo's. They Appeared in the hospital and made their way to Lily's room. A nursery showed the way and said to boys:

"I don't want you both in the room. You have to decide who's entering the first."

James looked at Severus and said:

"Let me enter first, please."

"Ok, but don't stay there too much." Severus agreed.

James entered and saw Lily. She seemed to be sleeping. She was very beautiful. Her ginger hair was falling beautifully on her shoulders. James sat on a chair next to her bed and held her hand.

"You'll be okay, Evans. I promise to you. I and your Slytherin friend will find out who has hurt you. You know, I started to befriend him just for you. Maybe you'll like me much more in the future. Severus is very lucky that spends a lot of time with you. Maybe you and I will be friends or more...one day. I know we don't know each other so well but we have enough time for this. I hope you'll wake up soon."

James stared a moment at Lily and then left the room. Severus was waiting for James.

"Your turn."

Severus entered the room and sat on the same chair were James had sat. He held her hand too and said:

"I miss so much your eyes. It feels like I haven't seen them for ages. I decided to befriend Potter...he will help me to find out who has done such a horrible thing to you. I'd do anything for you. The more time I spend with you, the more I like you. I am so lonely at Hogwarts now...it's hard to be me when you are not there. Look, maybe I'll never be brave enough to tell this to you while you're awake. But I want to tell something to you: I love you, but I know you'll never fall in love with me, right? I hope you'll wake soon. I miss you." Severus ended his speech and left the room.

"Are you ready boys? I have to write some documents at Hogwarts and it's evening already." Dumbledor said.

"Yes…I think we can leave."Severus said.

They appeared at Hogwarts. James went to find his friend in the Great Hall at dinner. He sat next to them and said:

"I returned. She is so beautiful…even if she's not awake…"

"Prongs, Tonks told us something amazing! She heard Bellatrix saying that she had hit Lily."

"Really?!"

"Yes. But we don't have proofs."

"Tomorrow I am going to talk to Severus about that. Anyway we have to discuss about our project at Potions."

After dinner, the boys made their way to their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Potterheads,**

 **Here is a new chapter of my story! Write a review about what you like or don't(in a nice way)**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 4

The next day, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were having "Care for magical creatures". Their professor had brought them some unicorns. The Marauders were bored.

"The unicorns are for girls!" Sirius said annoyed. "Why didn't she bring us some dragons or giants?"

"Indeed, it's so boring!" James agreed.

"When it's my turn to pet the unicorns?" Peter asked excited.

"Oh, God! Wormtail!" Sirius added and rolled his eyes.

"But I really want to pet the unicorns! They are so cute!"

"Have you just said "cute"?" James asked and started to laugh with Sirius. "Fine, Wormtail, go and have fun. We have more important business to complete." James have seen Severus with a group of Slytherins. He wanted to talk to him about Bellatrix and Lily, but unfortunately, Bellatrix was there too near Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black. James had to talk to Severus in private.

"Severus, we should talk about something..." James said as he approached the Slytherin boy.

"Look who is here: the most arrogant Gryffindumb on earth." Lucius commented and Bellatrix started to laugh together with Regulus. Narcissa didn't want to. She considered boy's wrangle something foolish.

"Leave him alone!" Severus said and surprised himself that he defended Potter.

"No, wait Severus. Have you any problem with me Malfoy?"

"Oh shut up Potter and go to play Quidditch with my brother..." Regulus added.

Sirius saw what was happening and came to confront too the Slytherins:

"It's very fascinating how fast you manage to disgust everyone who is surrounding you. Come on James. Severus?"

"Severus, are you going to go with this fool kids?"

"This is not your business Luc." Severus answered and followed the two Gryffindors. The Slytherins were shocked to see that. James, Sirius and Severus went far from the group and James started:

"Should we call Remus?"

"Remus is thinking just about Tonks for the moment, Prongs. We can tell him and Peter what we are discussing later." Sirius answered.

"What is so important?" Severus asked.

"Well, Tonks said that she heard Bellatrix saying that she had hit Lily."

"Bellatrix?!"

"Yes. And it really makes sense. I mean, everyone knows that she hates the muggle-borns." James said.

"And she was going to work with Lily on that project. I think Bellatrix didn't like that." Severus added. "We don't have proofs."

James grinned and gave Sirius a well-known look.

"What's that?" Severus asked looking at James's face.

"It's James's I-have-an-idea-look."

"I'll tell you two later what I was thinking..."

After the Gryffindors had History of Magic and DADA, they went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. While the Marauders were eating, a third-year Gryffindor girl with long blond hair and brown eyes came to James and said:

"James, Professor Dumbledor has a message for you. He said that "Lily has woken up and wanted to know if you and Severus would like to come with him to St. Mungo's after you finish your classes today. " "

"Thanks Ashlyn." He answered to his little sister.

"I am going to tell to Severus what Dumbledor wants."

"It's ok, I am going to speak with him after lunch."

"But I've never spoken with him before..." She said disappointed.

"Do you like him?" Sirius asked curious. He was staying near James.

She blushed and added:

"This is not your business!" Then, she left.

James looked at Sirius and asked:

"Is it that bad that my sister ...li...likes Severus?"

"Nope. This is just a period of her life. Next week she won't like him anymore. And you know that Severus loves Lily so...sorry, I shouldn't have reminded you that..."

James sighed and answered:

"It's fine, I know one day Lily will fall in love with me."

After the classes finished, James and Severus went to Dumbledor's office. Together with the headmaster they appeared in front of the Hospital and entered. A medi-witch told them that they are allowed to enter Lily's room but not them both at the same time and no stay more than 10 minutes each of them. This time, Severus entered the first. He saw Lily laying on her bad reading a book.

When she noticed that Severus entered, she closed the book and shouted:

"Sev!"

"Lily, I am glad you are fine!" He said and hugged her. He felt very good while hugging her and very happy when he saw her emerald eyes. He sat on her bed.

"When are you returning to Hogwarts?"

"I think that tomorrow afternoon."She paused and then she sighed. " I can't remember who has hit me."

"We know."

" _We_? You and who?"

"I and James."

"But you hate him." Lily said confused.

"We both care very much about you and decided to find out who has hit you together. And he is not that dumb as I thought..."

"If **you** say that James's not dumb, then maybe you're right. You said you two found out who has hit me..."

"Yes...Bellatrix. We think she didn't like you too much. Tonks told us. Long story... We still need proofs for that, but James has an idea so we will sure manage to prove what we want."

"That' awesome! Thanks Severus, I am very happy that you're befriending new people."

"Yeah, that's a new thing for me too. Two days ago, I and James came to visit you and I talked to you. Do you remember something?"

"No..." She lied. She heard that all, but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. She even remembered how Severus said that he loved her. Severus was relieved that she didn't heard what he had said.

"I copied all the lessons you missed so you can learn, but I didn't bring them to you cause I thought that you should rest, so when you come tomorrow you can read them. Anyway I am sure that the professors..."

"Thanks Severus" She interrupted him and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and stared at the floor for a moment. He didn't expect that. It was so warm and nice. He said:

"James is here too..."

"I would like to thank him too."

"Good. I am going to call him here. I am very happy that you are fine...I missed you."

"I missed you too, see you tomorrow! " She added smiling.

"See you!" He said and exited the room and told James that he can enter.

James saw Lily and felt something inside him, like all the bad things from the world had vanished.

"Hi, Evans! How are you?"

"I am fine. I want to thank you for trying to find out who has hit me. That means very much to me."

"I think Severus told you about that. You know, he is not such a stuck up as I thought."

"I am glad you befriended each other...how are the things at Hogwarts?"

"Well, everything is fine, your friends asked about you. They can't wait to see you." James paused and added:"I am sorry that I was a jerk with you all this time. I will never be."

"It's ok, you are forgiven." She smiled and said "I've never thought we were going to be friends..."

"You mean that we are...we are friends?"

"Sure."

James was so excited. That moment he would like to shout "Yeey" and bounce, but he held back this feeling until he'll reach the Gryffindors Tower.

"Sirius told me to told you "that he is bored at Hogwarts if you aren't there to correct every step he takes"." James said and they both started to laugh. A medi-witch entered and they both covered their mouths.

"Miss Evans needs to rest, Mr Potter. Please, make your way outside this room." She said gently.

"Fine. Bye Evans!"

"See you, James."

He got out and together with Severus and Dumbledore appeared at Hogwarts. The Headmaster went to his office and the boys went to library to discuss about their project. They sat at a table there.

"Slughorn said that the potion should astonish him, didn't he?"

"Yes, what ideas do you have?" Severus asked.

"I think that we can brew a truth potion..."

"You mean a Veritaserum? I don't think that will astonish Slughorn..."

"The effect will astonish him. We will brew the Potion and when we have to present it next Monday we will choose a certain student to taste it."

"I understand now. We will choose Bellatrix to taste the potion and then we will ask her who has hit Lily and she'll say the truth. Amazing, James!" They high fived and started to collect information for the Potion.

They stayed till midnight in the library and decided to brew the Potion tomorrow after the classes. They said good-bye to each other and went to their dorms. When James entered his dorm, he shouted to the Marauders:

"LILY SAID I AM HER FRIEEEND!"

The Marauders woke up scared and drew out their wands and pointed them to James.

"It's me!"

The Marauders calmed down and Sirius said:

"Prongs, have you just said that Lily said that you are her friend, I mean she said friend?"

"Yees! I am sure that soon I will be her boyfriend!"

"That's amazing" Remus said.

"Yeah, awesome." Peter added.

"Congrats, mate!" Sirius said too. "Now can we sleep? I was dreaming about my girlfriend..."

The boys fell asleep fast.

The next day it was Friday so they couldn't wait for the weekend to start. Unfortunately, it was raining. Before going to breakfast the Marauders were talking in their dormitory.

"This weekend we have Quidditch training, Padfoot."

"Finally. This, and the food are the best things at Hogwarts."

"And Lily..."

"And Tonks" Remus added.

"Of course, Jane too." Sirius continued.

"Am I the only one who hasn't a girlfriend? Anyway, the food is better than a girlfriend." The other three boys gave him a you-have-no-idea-about-what-you-are-saying look. Then they went to have breakfast. Severus was at the Slytherin table sitting near Lucius Malfoy and Regulus Black.

"So tell us Severus, why are you talking to that Gryffindors?" The blond boy asked.

"Something unimportant."

"It seemed very important for them. And you hate them both." Regulus added.

"And you spend very much time with that stuck up boys. It was better when you were spending time with that mudblood. "

Severus got angry and couldn't resist so he punched Malfoy in the face. Everyone stood up. Lucius's nose was bleeding.

"You will pay for that Snape!" Lucius said and together with Regulus went to the Hospital wing. James had seen what happened and went to Severus.

"Wow, that was amazing! What was that for?"

"He said that Lily is a...you know what. He deserved it."

"I am going to punch him too." James was angry.

Every student went to classes. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were having Potions together. Slughorn announced:

"I am very disappointed of you, Mr Snape and Mr Malfoy. I have to take 20 points from each one."

"But he insulted Lily!"

"And he punched me in the face."

"That's why I took points from you both." He paused and continued "As you know, Miss Evans will return to Hogwarts today and I don't think that she and Miss Lestrange have enough time to brew the potion for Monday so they can present it next Friday. Now open your books at page 137."

After the classes finished, the Marauders and Severus went to Dumbledor's office. The headmaster appeared at the hospital to take Lily back to school. When they arrived Lily was very excited to see there all her friends.

"Slughorn said that you can present the potion next Friday. But till that day, I and James will prove that Bellatrix is a criminal so you'll have another partner" Severus said while going to the meadow near the Black Lake together with Lily and the Marauders.

"I want to talk to Tonks too. I want to thank her for her help." Lily said.

"We can look for her, together." Remus said excited.

"You didn't tell us, Moony...you and Tonks are in a relationship?" James asked.

"Well, yes!"

"That' awesome." Sirius approved. "We have Quidditch training in 30 minutes. Let's go, I can't wait to see Jane there! Why don't you two come too to see me and James at Quidditch?" Sirius asked Severus and Lily.

"We will be there." Lily answered.

"James, don't forget about the potion. We have to brew it today. It needs two days after we brew it to work good on Monday." Severus said.

"Don't worry, we are on time. Now let's go to the Quidditch field." The six friends arrived there. James and Sirius went to dress up their equipment. Lily, Severus, Remus and Peter sat down near Jane. Severus, Remus and Peter started to talk about books.

"So you and Sirius..." Lily started to talk with Jane. "Yes! He is perfect...I love him so much! And he loves me so much!" She paused and continued: "You and James are..."

"Wait, no! We are just friends..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And don't you want you two to be more than friends?"

"I am not sure about my feelings..."

"I and Sirius waited very much time till we decided to be in a relationship. Now I am going to dress up too."

"You are part of the team?"

"Yes. I am a Chaser." She said and left.

In this meantime, Ashlyn(James's sister) came too and sat near Lily.

"You are Lily Evans, aren't you? I am Ashlyn, James's sister."

"Nice to meet you. I didn't know that James has a sister."

"James has a sister?" Severus asked. He heard by accident what Lily has said.

"Yes, I am Ashlyn." She said and blushed while looking at Severus.

"I am Severus."

The Quidditch team started the training. After some funny hours it was nearly night when the training ended.

"I am so tired " James said. "I can't wait to sleep..."

"We still have to brew that potion." Severus reminded him.

"We forgot about that!" James said.

"Don't worry, I know it's nearly 10 pm but we can help you two with the potion."Lily said and Peter, Remus, Ashlyn, Sirius and Jane approved.

"Would you really?" Sev asked.

" 'Course yes!" They said.

They made their way to the Potions classroom and started to brew together the Potion. It was very funny. They made some mistakes while brewing it but they had fun together. After three hours, the Veritaserum was ready.

James said that he was going to put the potion in his dorm till Monday. After they finished with the potion and cleaned the classroom, they all stayed in the Potion class just to chat and to know better each other. Severus didn't know that having friends could be so nice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Potterheads! Here is a new chapter. Sorry because you had to wait so much time, but I have school and I am busy.**

 **Enjoy this one!**

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining brightly on the cloudless sky while a warm wind was completing a perfect day for a trip to Hogsmead. The students were going to leave for the old village after they have had breakfast. The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindors' table in the Great Hall. They were discussing about the next day's project presentations at the Potions. Sirius sighed and said:

"That Malfoy avoided me all the week…what am I going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Padfoot. Why don't you brew alone that Potion and you'll tell to Slughorn that Malfoy didn't want to help you." James answered. Sirius looked at him with widened eyes and added:

"That's all? You are advising me to don't get revenge on Malfoy and just brew the potion? C'mon mate, in old times we would have planned something to make fun of Malfoy and then we would have made him to brew the potion."

James dragged his right hand trough his hair:"You know, I am trying to change. This way I would be able to gain Lily's love. And 'old times' means last year." James added ironically.

"Don't forget that you are a marauder, not a _lover_." Sirius reminded his friend accenting the last word. "Lily changes you…"

"You are exaggerating. Just because you don't make any effort to keep a good relationship with Jane doesn't mean that I should do the same."

"Because Jane loves me just for being myself and she has never asked me to change!" Sirius said a bit irritated, but refused to get mad on his friend so he changed the topic.

"It's going to be very funny in Hogsmead today."

"I can't wait to visit The Honeydukes." Peter intervened in their conversation.

"Look guys, there's a thing I didn't tell you. I wanted to ask Lily to come with me to Hogsmead. Just I and her." It was very hard for James to refuse his friends, but he really wanted to make Lily like him. And he was sure that the Marauders were going to understand him for that. But there was just a single problem: Severus. Wasn't Lily supposed to go with him in Hogsmead? She was his only friend and James was sure that Lily wasn't going to leave Severus alone in the castle.

"I am very proud of you James." Remus said."You are very brave."

"I don't know Moony, all the night I thought just about this…and I'm afraid that she's going to refuse me." He said and told them about Severus.

"I think you're right, mate. He will sure want to come with you two and she won't want to leave him alone." Sirius added, trying to avoid an argument about the fact that he was choosing Lily but his friends.

"I am feeling quite horrible for this. He deserves friends and I think he's a nice person. I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable." James sighed and continued even if Sirius was trying to stop him to continue clearing his throat loudly. "I just want to hang out with Lily in Hogsmead, why is it so hard? Padfoot, what's up?" Sirius rolled his eyes and cleared his throat once more looking behind James. He turned too to see. Lily was standing there with a curious look on her face. James blushed realizing that she had probably heard his request so he stood up and tried to talk, dragging his hand trough his hair.

"Hey, Lily…it's a very nice day, isn't it? Err…you know, I was going to ask you…you know err…only if you want to…err-"

"Yes, I'd like it. Don't worry, I heard what you were going to ask me."

"Well, maybe next time you'll accept."James said.

"But I have already accepted." Lily said looking confused at the Gryffindor boy. Sirius stood up and explained. "He is just too shocked that you have accepted. He wasn't expecting this."

"Wait, you said "yes"?" James asked confused. "That's awesome. I guess I am going to wait you at the principal entrance by the time we should leave for Hogsmead."

"Good then. Would you mind if Sev-"

"I was going to ask him to help me with a potion actually. Malfoy didn't help me and I don't want get a bad mark." Sirius cut her words and solved his friend's problem about Severus.

Even if James was a bit annoying about 'gaining Lily's love', he was still his friend and he wanted to help him. So now, James could enjoy some time just for him and Lily.

"I understand. I'm sure he's going to help you…he will miss this trip."

Lily was clever enough to know what was happening. Sirius was trying to keep Severus busy so that James could spend time just with her. She decided that it was a good idea. Maybe she will discover parts of James that she hasn't seen and maybe she will change her mind about him.

"So, see you there." She said and made her way to the Gryffindors' Tower.

"See you, Evans!"

James turned to Sirius and said:"Thank you thank you thank you! This is going to be awesome, thanks' mate, really. You had a very good idea for keeping Severus busy"

"You know I'd do anything for you even if you can be a bit light-headed." He joked and got punched on his shoulder by his friend.

"Now go to Severus."

"Hi Severus." Sirius said while Severus was returning to the Slytherins' Tower. He was followed by Lucius and Regulus. "I was wondering if you can help me with a potion this morning…"

Severus looked at the Gryffindor boy. His eyes were expressing sincerity and Sirius wasn't lying at all. He really needed help. Lucius looked at Sirius and smirked:

"You're interested in potions, Black?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. I asked Severus because you didn't help me with it. And it seems like you're going to get a bad mark tomorrow at Potions." Sirius said and smirked.

"But why would Severus help you? You're just a filthy Gryffindor."

Sirius' eyes filled with anger and he drew out his wand, pointing it directly at Lucius.

"Sirius, lower your wand. It's useless." Severus added. Sirius hesitated, but did as Sev said and continued to look angrily at Malfoy. Severus didn't want so much to help Black with his potion, but in the last days he had seen that Sirius wasn't so annoying, he was even funny sometimes. But what would say the other Slytherins? No one would want to spend time with him anymore. And the perfect excuse was the trip. An afternoon just for him and Lily. It was going to be perfect.

"Look, I would help you, but it's the trip and…"

"But you are the best at Potions in this school."

"Wait. Severus why on earth would you want to help this traitor?" Regulus asked. No one from the Slytherins knew that Severus has started to spend time with the Gryffindors. Of course, a part of them knew that he enjoyed staying with Lily, but even his closer classmates didn't know about James, Sirius, Remus and the others.

"That's not your business, Reg." Severus answered firmly while Sirius glanced at his little brother. "I promised Lily that I will go with her in Hogsmead today…"

 _Liar._ Sirius thought. _Lily hadn't mentioned nothing about any promision._

"Really? Cause I and James talked to her today and she said that she doesn't want to go there anymore. She said something about the fact that she wants to do homework." Severus raised an eyebrow. Lily would have told him if she changed her plans, but there was no reason for Sirius to lie. He would have Legilimented Sirius, but he hadn't been so good at it yet. He was still practicing.

"Well, then, I guess I can help you."

"Thanks'" Sirius said. He was feeling a bit worried about the fact that he had lied, but James' cause was more important and he would do anything to help his friend. Lucius rolled his eyes and left followed by Regulus. He was going to spread the rumor trough all the Slytherins.

James and Lily were in the train compartment. There was an awkward silence and no one of them both knew what to say until Lily decided to say something.

"So, you've started the Quidditch training."

"Yes. In two weeks we will play against the Hufflepuffs. It will be very easy. It seems like they aren't even training."

Lily observed that James was very proud and maybe a bit arrogant, but everyone had bad traits too. James looked at her emerald eyes and asked:

"Will you come to see me? Err I mean us, the whole team." He said fast looking at the ground. He didn't want Lily to think about him as a desperate. He was going to gain her step by step, trying not to rush up the things.

"Sure. It seems funny, even if Quidditch isn't my cup of tea." She said and giggled. Sun raises were invading the compartment, making her emerald eyes to glitter. In that moment James got warm inside. Merlin's pants! She was really beautiful. Her ginger hair was falling perfectly on her shoulders while her red lips were showing a warm smile. He had been starring at her until she interrupted him:

"It's something wrong?"

"No! Per contra, you are very beautiful." And he meant it. They both blushed.

"Thank you, James."

There was an awkward silence again and this time was James' turn to start a conversation.

"Let's play a game. We will take turns and ask questions about each other. Just know better each other. I'll be the first. Hmm, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a sister, Petunia. She's older than me."

"I haven't seen her at Hogwarts."

"She isn't a witch. That's why we sometimes argue. She calls me 'freak' because I have special powers, but I think she's just jealous and I am sorry for her. It could've been amazing if she had been a witch too.

"My parents and I thought that Ashlyn was going to be a Squib. She started to use her powers after she turned eight."

"Really? You mean that is possible for Petunia to be a witch too?"

"It's possible. Your turn."

Lily thought a bit. She had so many questions for James, but now she couldn't remember any of them.

"Who was your first friend?"

"Sirius. He's like a brother to me. After we'll finish this year at Hogwarts, he's going to live with me and my family." James said and got a bit concerned.

"Why? And his parents are going to let him?"

"They actually don't care. They are despising him because he is a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin."

"I am sorry for him, but I am sure you are going to have fun together."

"I know." James said and smiled thinking about it.

Soon, the train reached the Hogsmead station and the two Gryffindors got down. They sat at a table at the Hog's Head and ordered two butterbears. They continued the game.

"So, when you got sorted, the sorting hat placed you directly to Gryffindors?"

"Actually no. It asked me if I wanted Ravenclaw or Gryffindors, but I chose Gryffindor. I thought that it was fitting me better. And now I think I decided well." She answered and siped from her butterbear, then looked at him. He had dark brown eyes, which she hasn't observed till now and watched him as he sipped from his cup. They continued to chat for a half of hour until James asked:

"Do you want to go for a walk? To the forest?"

"Yes, let's go."

While walking, the wind became quite stronger and colder.

"It's so cold…let's go back."

"No, there's no need." James said as he took his own jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Thank you, but you'll catch a cold." She said and blushed. It felt quite nice. His jacket was cozy and the simple gesture made her smile. Till that moment she has learnt about him that he could be proud, a bit arrogant sometimes but he also was sociable, nice, carrying and respectful. It was obvious that he was loving her very much. Suddenly in her mind appeared Severus' dark eyes. Her best friend. What would he say about this? He would be sad, disappointed, cause she knew he loved her too. So complicated! She decided to don't think about him now, but to enjoy the moment.

They were walking slowly on a path covered in golden leaves. It was yet September, but the forest was full of this kind leaves. She looked in his direction. He was a bit taller than her. His hair was messy and he was looking good with his round glasses. She moved her hand near his and he observed. That was going to be the first time they were going to touch. He held her hand. Her palm was warm and he felt very pleased that moment. Lily felt protected, serene.

If someone would've told her that at fourteen she was going to walk through a forest holding hands with James Potter while wearing his jacket, she would think that that person is making fun of her. But she was happy. She didn't knew this James Potter. She had seen just his cover. The irresponsible and pranker teenager boy.

They heard the sound of the train which meant that they should return to the station. They stood still, one in front of the other, still holding their hands. Their faces were now very near. He could hear her heartbeat. Something inside of him was shouting to don't rush up the things between him and Lily, but his instinct was stronger. He looked in her eyes and kissed her on the lips. She wasn't expecting that so she stood still. After some seconds, they broke the kiss. She had a shocked expression on her face. Her eyes started to get tearful.

"What have you done?! You are a jerk James Potter! What was in your head?" She yelled and slapped his face. Then she ran away to the station. He pressed his hand against his hurting cheek. The kiss was so sweet, so pleasant. Her lips were so soft…but he had ruined it all. He had rushed the things. Maybe she wasn't prepared for that moment yet. It was just their first…date or how he should name it?

He went to the station and sat in an empty compartment thinking about her.

 **That's all. I hope you enjoyed it** **J**

 **A review would make me very happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Potterheads!**

 **Sorry for the delay but the Christmas kept me busy. Here is a new chapter, don't forget to tell me if you like it!**

 **Enjoy this one!**

Chapter 6

A cold rain was pouring while Lily sat in the empty compartment thinking about the last events. She felt as she needed to cry, but she didn't want to. She was stronger than she seemed, but the question was: Why did she want to cry? This was the third time she asked herself this questions and was still trying to find a concrete answer. She had a memorable day with James Potter till he decided to kiss her. Her first kiss, with James Potter. Oh my god…

But then, she thought that in the moment James had kissed her she could've run, but she stayed still, feeling the kiss. Why did she stay? She could remember how it felt: soft and warm. Wait, she liked it? No, that was impossible. James Potter was a jerk because he had dared to kiss her. Maybe she was wrong about all the good traits she had found out about him. Maybe they were the cover. And the irresponsible, pranker and rule-breaker defined the real James Potter. She was just so naïve! How could she think that James Potter could be a good boy?

And the last person she wanted to meet after she'll get out of the train was Severus. She won't be able even to look at him. She was feeling guilty. He knew Severus since 8 years old and she had heard him telling her "I love you" when she was unconscious in the hospital. She remembered how she felt when he brought her that white lily, remembered many moments with her and Severus…She knew he will be disappointed. She didn't even know how she'll be able to tell him about the kiss.

Her head was hurting badly now. Too many stressing thoughts. She decided to close her eyes. Dammit! She saw James' dark brown eyes in her mind. What was she supposed to do now? She sure had to clarify to herself some things, and she had to be sincere with herself. Did she like James? A bit…a bit more. Did she like the kiss? A bit…a bit more. Did she like Severus? She hadn't any answer for this question yet. She sighed loudly and dragged her hands trough her hair.

After the train arrived in the station, James met Sirius in the Gryffindors' tower. He was sitting in an armchair and reading a Quidditch book when James entered.

"Padfoot, mate…I did something so wrong!" James whined.

Sirius left down his book and got up.

"What happened, Prongs?"

"I kissed her."

"Well, congrats, isn't it what you wanted?" Sirius asked curiously even if he had already guessed the end of the story.

"Than she slapped me and told me I'm a jerk. It's awfull!" He said and hugged Sirius.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine, just give it some time, mate." Sirius decided to change the topic and he asked:"Weren't you wearing a jacket when you left?" Suddenly, James stepped backwards and slapped his own forehead.

"Yes, I was. I think I forgot it on Lily." James answered and smirked.

"It seems interesting. Why don't you sit down and tell me the whole story?" Sirius said and giggled.

The two friends sat down and started to chat.

Lily was walking on the corridors. She was sure James was in the Tower and she didn't want to see him. From the behind someone touched her left shoulder. She turned back and saw Severus. She forced a smile.

"Hi, Sev!"

"Lils, you look pale, I think you've done too many homework. Let's walk a bit, you'll feel better."

"Too many homework? What homework? All this time I was in Hogsmead."

Severus raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened. _Damn! Black had lied._

"In Hogsmead? But Sirius told me that you were going to spend the whole day doing homework…"

"What?" She was very confused and now her head was hurting even more. "But Sirius was near James when he asked me out in Hogsmead…why would he lie?"

But Severus knew and started to feel disappointed and angry.

"Don't you understand Lily? James didn't want me with you two in Hogsmead so Black helped him and kept me apart from the trip."

Lily let herself to fall against the wall and Severus sat near her. She was hugging her legs starring at nothing. James tried to keep her apart from Severus, her best friend. She had left him behind. Again, she was so naïve…

"I am so sorry Sev…I was so blind and stupid."

"Shh, you're not. You're smart and lovely."

At this words she let her head to lean on his shoulder. She remembered the kiss, how she liked James before it. But he and Sirius had lied and now she and Sev were feeling bad. She couldn't hold it anymore, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Lily, are you Ok?" Severus asked worried.

"He kissed me, Severus! He kissed me! And I was so naïve because I let him to do this…." She let her anger out of herself.

Severus was shocked and hurt. He was breathing hardly and started to hate Potter again.

"That brat! I am going to him right now and I'll make him to regret what he had done!" He hissed and tried to stand up, but she didn't let him too.

"Stay here…with me…"

They stayed like that 15 minutes. Enough time for Lily to think about it all. She hated James now and refused to accept that she was loving him. Now that she was near Sev, she felt in a different way. He had never lied to her, never made her cry and never made her suffer. How that she was so blind? She liked Severus in the same way she liked James…Thinking about James she observed that she was wearing his jacket. She blushed frustrated.

"Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"I am wearing his jacket."

"WHAT?" he shouted.

"It was cold and in that moment I was ok with him. But now I am not." She said and got it off.

"We can throw it in the Black Lake if you want." Severus said seriously. She giggled. He loved that giggle. It was the proof that she was fine now.

"I think I'll give it to him."

"But-"

"No. We will prove that we are just like him if we throw the jacket in the lake."

They got up and she hugged him:

"Thank you…"

"For what?" He asked. He didn't expect the hug, but he hugged her back.

"For being always there for me."

Lily was going to the Gryffindors' tower. She was going to give that jacket back to him. She entered the common room. Ashlyn was sitting in an armchair reading and James was still talking to Sirius. She threw the jacket on James.

"That's yours." She said harshly.

"Lily, can we talk for a bit?" He asked full of hope.

"No, not know. I don't feel like…maybe later." She was loving and hating him at the same time, but she didn't want to talk to him. She was feeling embarrassed and thought that after a night of sleep, her thoughts will be clearer.

"C'mon, we should talk" He said and stood up. He caught her wrist and she turned to him.

"Let go of me! I don't want to talk to you right now." She said as she drew out her wand. He became irritated and said without realizing:

"You are being so childish, Evans!" Ashlyn and Sirius were looking breathless at them.

"Really? _Silencio!"_ Lily murmured.

James was moving his lips as he was yelling something but no one could hear. Ashlyn started to laugh nearly falling of her chair and Sirius was trying to keep a serious face.

"Lily, let him to talk, please." Sirius said.

"You're very lucky. You'd deserve the same." She said and went up to her dormitory.

She sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands. Maybe she had been too harsh, but she had warned him to stop insisting. Why was that so hard for her? Until that year she didn't care about James and didn't feel for Severus more than friendship. She was growing. She was a teenager by now. She knew that she was enough responsible for her own decisions. She wanted to sleep, but someone entered. It was Jane. She sat on the bed next to Lily's.

Lily was glad that now someone was going to distract her from her thoughts.

"Hey, are you fine? Sirius told me about what happened."

 _Great. She won't distract me by talking about the same topic. And that Sirius…so talkative._

"Sure, I'm fine…" But her words didn't express happiness at all. Jane's presence was calming her somehow. She sighed.

"Look, Lily, I know you are not alright. And the best way to solve your problems is talking to someone. Maybe you don't want to talk to me, but I am sure you have friends who would like to advise you. When you talk to someone about your problems you feel like you're becoming lighter and see them from another point of view that can help you to see the real weight of the problem."

She looked in Jane's blue eyes. They were expressing sincerity.

"No, it's fine. I can talk to you…I think that you have some experience with the boys." She said and smiled. Jane giggled.

"You are already feeling better, see?"

Lily started to tell her all had happened. All about Severus and James. When she finished, Jane seemed to be thoughtful.

"Well, the best thing you can do is talking to James."

"But, I am feeling awkward when I see him…I am feeling like a coward because after the kiss I ran away."

"Don't blame yourself, Lily. It was just your first date and he rushed the things. But anyway he is in love with you and can't control his own feelings. What I know from Sirius is that James is a nice guy and maybe you should give him another chance to prove that he isn't a jerk. But, this is just your decision…you have to listen to your heart."

"What about Sev? I will never enjoy my relationship with James if I can decide between them."

"Again, just your heart can help you to get out of this situation." She ended firmly, but smiled.

"Thanks' Jane" Lily said and hugged her."I really feel better now and tomorrow I'll talk to James."

"I'm glad I was able to help you."

Outside it was foggy, but it wasn't too cold. Today was the day of the project presentation at Potions. James woke up early thinking about Lily. The effect of her charm had disappeared. He hoped that after the presentation, she would forgive him. And there was Snivellus too. Strange, he didn't like to call him that way anymore. James wasn't sure if Lily had told Severus about the kiss. If she did, then he would be mad on him and probably grumpy. After some time for reflecting his thoughts, James and the Marauders went to the Great Hall. They sat a the Gryffindor' table, James saw that Severus was entering in the Hall. He got up from the table and went to him.

"Hi, today we have the presentation, don't we?"

"Just don't talk to me, Potter. We will talk during the presentation and after that you won't need to fake being my friend."

 _So she had told him and probably he had figured out that Sirius was just an excuse to keep him in Hogwarts._

"C'mon Severus, I've never faked something like this."

"So you were a good friend trying to keep me in the castle and lying to me that Lily wasn't going to Hogsmead. I'm disgusted by yours and Black's lies."

"Well, when you say it like that, it doesn't sounds that good. I am sorry for doing this, really. I guess I let myself to be driven by my feelings for Lily. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"So I was the fifth wheel and you had to get rid of me before I could ruin your plans with Lily, now I feel better." Severus said and rolled his eyes. He wanted to go to his table, but James turned him and started:

"I am sorry. Ok? I didn't think well about my plans and I forgot that we are friends, I promise that I won't do things like that in the future." James seemed to be really sincere and Severus wanted to forgive him but there was still something that was annoying him.

"I know that you are angry because I had kissed Lily. I know you like her a lot and the problem is that I love her a lot too."

"This is not your business, fine?"Severus thought a bit; maybe he was too harsh with James and continued "Look, we both like the same girl and that's why we will never be friends. And we can do nothing about this." James observed that Severus's eyes were regretting.

"There is a thing…we can ask her to pick one of us."

"What?! She didn't even say that she actually likes one of us.

James was sure that Lily liked him. He remembered about their first date and sighed. Probably, Lily liked Severus too, but James was sure that one day she will be forced to choose between them. Till that day James didn't want to argue with Severus.

"You are right, I guess."

"James. We can maybe at least try to be friends, even if we like the same girl."

"Yeah and when she'll choose between us…"

"We won't become enemies again" Severus ended the phrase. It was right, he had some friends in Slytherins like Lucius or Regulus, but they couldn't be named friends with the proper sense of the word. They sometimes were making fun of Severus, but he decided to forgive them fast cause they were his only buds from the House. Now, James was the first person who apologized to him for doing something wrong and Severus realized that he deserved a second chance.

James nodded and the boys shook their hands. Severus wanted to go to have breakfast but James said:

"You think that Lily will forgive me?"

"Maybe, give her some time. She'll change her thoughts after we prove in front of everyone that Bellatrix tried to murder her."

After the breakfast, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins of 4th year, went to the Potions class. James sat near his friends and Severus was sitting near Lucius. The Gryffindor boy was glancing at Lily, but she didn't pay attention to him. Slughorn entered the classroom and started to speak.

"I hope you'll impress me today, you had enough time to brew a potion whose effect would astonish me. So let's start the presentation. Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape you can be the first team." James and Severus moved in front of the classroom. The Slytherin boy was holding the little bottle of Veritaserum.

"What have you prepared for today, boys?"

"We have a Veritaserum brewed by us and we are going to prove something." James said.

"Hmm, the Veritaserum is a very difficult potion to be brewed by two 4th year boys and by its colors I can say that it's brewed correctly, I am impressed. But all of this classroom knows the effects of this potion."

"Sir" Severus said "We will pick only a student to taste the Veritaserum and we'll ask him or her only a certain question."

"I'm afraid that in our school is forbidden to taste Veritaserum on students, Mr. Snape."

"Sir, we promise we won't ask the certain student embarrassing things. Please…and if something goes wrong you can _obliviate_ us all, but we promise that you'll be impressed." James tried to convince Slughorn.

"We are wasting time so do whatever you want."

"Bellatrix, can you come here to taste our Potion?"

She frowned, "I am not going to let you taste that thing on me."

"Misses Lestrange, if they ask you something inappropriate, I promise that I will obliviate these students and punish the boys, but I am sure that we can trust them this time. So come here, I want to see where this will lead."

She moved unsure in front of the classroom, her eyes were throwing daggers. Severus handed the vial and she drunk a bit from it. Everyone was very silent waiting to see what was going to happen. James finally spoke:

"Who had hit Lily one week ago on the corridor?"

"I was the one who had hit the mudblood."She answered quickly, then she covered her mouth.

Slughorn had his mouth opened and his eyes widened and the students were speechless.

"Astonished?" Severus asked the professor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Potterheads!**

 **Sorry for not posting any chapter in the last month. I had some hard tests at school, so I focused on them.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a present for my penfriend's birthday. I know it's been a while since your birthday, but the best present I could think about was this chapter:)**

 **So, enjoy this one!**

Chapter 7

Slughorn was as shocked as his students. They couldn't believe that Bellatrix has just witnessed the crime. James and Severus were smiling proudly. Lily wanted to smile too at the boys, but she kept a serious face. Slughorn finally murmured:

"Miss Lesstrange…this is terrible. Go to the headmaster's office now!" he said irritated.

"But this is not true!" She complained. "Why should I want to kill that filthy mudblood?!"

"Don't pronounce that word in my clasroom!"

"Don't call her that way, filthy pureblood!" James shouted and approached Bellatrix.

"Stop!" the professor said. "Boys, you go now with Bellatrix to Professor Dumbledore!"

They didn't protest anymore and went out of the classroom. The students didn't talk on their way to Dumbledore, but when they entered, it seemed like Dumbledore knew it all already. Probably professor Slughorn had sent him a note about what happened. He was very calm, like the situation wasn't important at all. Severus was annoyed by his attitude. They were asked to sit down on the three chaires that were placed on one side of Dumbledore'd desk and Dumbledore sat on the other side. He clapped his hands and spoke:

"There are many things we need to discuss, I'm afraid. Miss Lestrange, is it true what I've heard?"

"No, sir! It's a trap for me!"she lied.

"This is not true! She witnessed after she drunk Veritaserum."

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a while like he was thinking at intense.

"That being said, I'm afraid I have to expel you for two weeks. Go and pack, tomorrow you will take the train back to London."

"You can't! I- I...you'll see, then old toad! My family won't forget this so easily!"

James barely started to laugh hearing the insult while Seveus was thinking that the insult was fitting well the headmaster.

"I do not accept this kind of language in my school. You can leave now, Miss Lestrange."

She got out shouting the door loudly. Dumbledore covered his face with his hand and then eyed the two boys.

"Congratulations to both of you, my dear boys."

They both muttered a 'thank you' and Dumbledore continued.

"By the way, this was not your business. I was the one who had to resolve it, not you two and not in front of other students. If you had waited a little more you would have seen that I would find out alone who had hit Miss Evans. So, that bein said, I have to give you detention on this weekend."

Severus was now very annoyed.

"Look, we saved her life, we found out who wanted to kill her and now, you are lecturing us for that!? You want to keep the Houses united or to make all of us argue? We didn't ask you for merciness or for a prize, but you choose to give us detention?!" Severus spoke irritated.

"Severus, my boy. Calm down a bit-"

"No, he is right!" James said too."What kind of example are you showing to the other Houses?! _If you work together on something important you will be punished_?"

"Boys, don't think that I do not appreciate what you have done-"

"You think that we care about your bloody appreciation? We did that for Lily, not for you!" Severus said and stood up. "C'mon James, we have nothing to discuss with the headmaster." James stood up too and said:

"And don't you expect us to come to the detention." And followed Severus out of the office.

The boys were going out in the garden looking for Lily.

"I have never seen you so angry."

"You don't no many things about me, but that old toad really annoyed me."

"Yeah, that is a good insult." James joked. "And then he sends us to detention, it's so unfair. And I didn't even say that the punishment for Bellatrix was too easy. He should have expelled her for forever." They saw Lily alone on the lake shore looking at the sun's reflection.

"Severus, I want to talk with her for a bit, do you mind it?"

"No, it's fine. I am going to the library by the way. See you around."

"Bye."

James went to Lily. He was thinking if she was still angry with him or if she had decided to forgive him. He murmured a spell and a white lily appeared in his hand.

"Hi, Evans. I wanted to give you this." He said and gave her the beautiful flower.

"Aww, how nice. Thanks', and thanks' for what you have done at Potions. I want to thank Severus too."

"He is in the library, but first I want to apology to you for… _you know what_."

"It's fine. I was a bit unfair with you too. I should have listened to you when you wanted to talk to me. I guess we both were confused about what had happened."

"Certainly. Next time, I won't rush the things between us, I swear."

"Next time? Who said it will be a _next time?_ " Lily asked and James started to look at the ground. Then, Lily started to giggle. "I was just kidding! and you say that _I_ am not funny." James smiled too and punched her in the shoulder.

"Friends?"he asked.

"Sure."

It was evening and there was going to be full moon too. The Marauders had to go to the Whomping Willow till the moon was going to rise up. James had taken his Invisibility cloak and went in the common room. His friends were waiting for him.

"C'mon, we have one hour till the moon rises" Remus whispered.

"Here we go." James said and the friends wanted to go to the portrait to get out, but Lily came to them.

"I and Sev are going to do some homework in the library, are you coming?"

"No, we are a bit busy. Next time, I will come." James assured her. She gave them a questioning look.

"What are you about to do so late?"

"Marauders-secret-stuff, better for you not to know. You wouldn't like to be involved in our mischief." Sirius said.

"Fine…"

The Marauders rushed out of the castle and ran to the Whomping Willow. In this time, Lily and Severus were in the library. She was looking after some books on a shelf while Sev was writing on some notes sitting at a table.

"I believe I have told you my theories…"

"C'mon, Sev. Remus isn't a…werewolf." She whispered the last word.

"Every night, during full moon, they are out. How do you explain that?"

"I don't know, but we agreed on giving them a chance. They are nice boys." She said as she took a book and sat on a chair in front of Severus.

He sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they'll tell us about what they are doing after a while."

They were both studying. Suddenly, Lily seemed very angry and shouted the book.

"It's actually impossible to find that piece of information!"

Severus grinned as he saw her angry. She was a very calm person and in the rear times when she pouted she was really fierce.

"What are you looking for?"

"Underwater plants and their properties."

"I think I have that book in my bedroom. I am going to take it. Wait me here."

"Thanks', Sev." She said and smiled.

The Marauders were transformed. James, Sirius and Peter in Animagi and Remus in werewolf. They were in the large room of the Shack from the Hogsmead. No one observed that the door of the tunnel was opened(It was usually Peter's responsibility to close it) and Remus escaped from the room. For the moment the three other boys transformed back in humans.

"Peter, that was your job! You had just to close the door from the tunnel entrance…" James complained.

"I…I…sorry."

"Now, he is going to Hogwarts." Sirius said."Let's try to stop him." They transformed back in Animagi and ran through the tunnel. Even if the tunnel wasn't that wide, Sirius ran in front of Remus and started to bark. Remus wanted to hit him with his claw, but James pushed his back using his horns. The werewolf turned angry and punched James on the ground. He got up quickly and while Sirius was growling at Remus trying to make him return back in the Shack, but Remus threw Sirius into a wall and ran to the entrance of the Womping Willow.

James and Sirius transformed back in humans. James sat down near his friend who had started to open his eyes.

"Padfoot, are you alright?"

"A bit dizzy, butI have been worse. I'll get revenge after this night." He said and grinned.

"We have to get revenge on Peter…because of him we are in this s***."

"Let's go, then."

"But what are we going to do? He is probably in front of Hogwarts already."

"We hope no one sees us and make him return back in the Shack. C'mon!"

They transformed and rushed down the tunnel.

In this time, in the empty library, Lily was waiting for Severus to return with the book. She got up and went to the window. She looked at the black night sky. A big full moon was shining. She felt very calm, thinking at Severus. Maybe he'd want to look at the moon with her. She sighed and suddenly saw a big shadow appearing near the Willow. It seemed to be something bigger than a bear. She heard a wolf howl and felt her blood curdling. A wolf or something bigger…a werewolf was free near Hogwarts. She grabbed her wand and before leaving, she wrote on a note "look outside" and left it there. She went to Dumbledore's office. No onewas there.

Maybe she should go to MacGonagall, but her office was in the opposite part of the castle. In that moment, she realized that the boys were outside too. She didn't waste the time anymore and ran outside the castle. From her distance she shouted _Stupefy_ in the direction of the werewolf. A loud yowl made her understand that she had hit it. But in that moment, the werewolf started to run towards her. She wanted to run back in the castle yelling another spells, but tripped over a rock and fell down. She heard Severus's voice from the behind, but he was too far to from her. Now, the werewolf was very near and she couldn't find her want in the grass as it was too dark. She closed her eyes and covered her head with her hands and waited. She could hear Severus's steps behind her, but she lost all her faith that she could be saved.

In that moment, a big stag with huge horns ran in front of her, making the werewolf to run back. Lily opened her eyes astonished to see the stag who was defending her. A big black dog came too to help the stag. They were running after the werewolf in the direction of the Willow. Severus helped her to get up, his face was as white as milk and his eyes widened. He hugged her tightly. It was the first time when he was the one who had the purpose of a hug.

"What on earth was in your head? You scared me as hell when I saw that I couldn't reach to you in time. I was worried sick, you…" he stopped when felt her tears on his shoulder. She was crying. He pressed his hand on her back, feeling her long ginger hair.

"It's fine now. You're safe, calm down."

She stopped crying and broke the hug. She seemed so scared.

"He barely killed me…it was so near."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm a fool, you could have been hurt because of me, because I didn't run faster."

"I'm fine Sev. Don't blame yourself. I was a fool because I wanted to fight a werewolf." She saw his questioning look and and explained " Jmaes and his friends were out and I thought they were in danger so I came here to help them but I didn't realize that…you were right."

"So now you believe in my 'theories' that Remus is a werewolf? And I think that it isn't that hard to think who were the stag and the dog."

"You're right. You have been right all this time. Dammit!"

They returned in the castle.

"Thanks' for coming after me. Not many people would come to help someone to fight a werewolf." He rolled his eyes.

"You know I'd do anything for you. Now go to sleep."

He went to the Slytherins' tower, while she entered the empty common room. She didn't go up to her bedroom. She sat down in an armchair, waiting. She fell asleep for some hours. At 4 o'clock in the morning, the boys were returning.

"Maybe she didn't figure out that we were there." When they entered the common room, Lily woke up, hearing the portrait opening. The boys remained stiff as they saw her.

"Maybe she actually figured out."Sirius gulped.

"Lily, sorry for what had happened, it's Peter's mist-"

She interrupted him and spoke. She had bags under her eyes.

"So Remus is a werewolf, Sirius is a dog and you are a stag…the stag who saved my life. Thanks'" she said as she threw herself in his arms. He hugged her too. Sirius and Remus ran up in the bedroom, leaving them a _moment._

"We are really sorry. I was so scared when I saw you there, wandless, on the ground, squatted…I didn't want to put in danger yours and Severus's life. I hope you can forgive Remus for what he had done. He is feeling horrible for attacking you."

She let go of him and said annoyed:

"Of course I forgive him, it's not his mistake that he is a werewolf and I'm sure Sev thinks the same. We are a bit disappointed that you couldn't trust us and didn't tell about the secret…"

"Look, I would have told you, but in the first year here, we made a vow that we won't let anyone know he is a werewolf. But you found out alone that so it's not like we have told you, I hope you understand."

She nodded.

"You are a good friend, James. I am happy that you didn't tell us about the secret. Now, I am certain that I can trust you" she said. He blushed.

"What, it's very hot here!" He said and Lily started to laugh. His face changed and became very serious. "I want you to know that I will never put your life in danger again." He said and held her hand.

She smiled "I think that's the cost of being a Marauder's friend. I am not that innocent, you know. I can defend myself…when I have a wand."

"But, Lily, why did you come out of the castle to fight with the werewolf? Didn't you think it could be dangerous?"

"Of course I thought, but I was afraid that…that the werewolf was going to hurt you and I didn't want that." She blushed too."You are right, it's very hot here."

"Well thanks, but I am a very high skilled wizard…"

"And a very modest one."

"Please, don't you ever risk your life for me."

"Sorry, I can't promise you that."

"You know, you are very stubborn sometimes!"

"Well sorry for my stubbornness, Mister Perfect."

"I didn't say I'm perfect either." James said and rolled his eyes. He looked at her and lost in her green eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'm sure you are more tired than me." She said. He let go of her hand and wanted to go to his bedroom. "Good night…or good morning…I'm not sure what part of the day it is." He shrugged and left her alone in the common room. She stayed there thinking about what had happened thinking that she will never forget that night.

 **Don't forget to review :)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Potterheads! I know it's a long time since I last posted something but the thing is that because of school and homework I couldn't write at all. I hope you can forgive me and here it is a chapter which I hope you will enjoy! :))**

Chapter 8

"What is her name?" the woman asked.

"Lily Evans." Bellatrix answered disgusted.

"And you said that you tried to kill her and two boys found out somehow that you have tried that." She nodded. "What are their names?"

"Snape and Potter."

While the woman was walking in the room, she suddenly stopped.

"Snape? The one from the Prince family, I guess. What a shame, someone who should be on our side to be against us." She paused and sighed."Potter? Who is this one? I feel as I've heard this name before."

"Sure you did, auntie. It's that traitor's best friend."

Bellatrix was sitting on a chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She had come there in the two weeks after she has been temporally expelled from Hogwarts. Her parents were away, in Manchaster, attending a pure blood meeting with the families from that city, so she came here to stay with her uncle and aunt. The rumor that she had been punished for trying to get rid of a muggle-born had spread fast trough the Black family.

"Why do you like to remind me that I have a son that disgraces the name of our honorable family?" She asked continuing to walk fast in the kitchen.

"Don't be sad, auntie. Regulus is doing great at Hogwarts."

The woman grinned and added:"We are proud of him, he really deserves the name of our family and you too, Bella. You tried to do a good thing for the wizarding society, but you weren't appreciated for it. All the Slytherins are underestimated because that headmaster who loves the Gryffindor House."

A tall man entered the kitchen and sat on the opposite side of the table.

"The Dark Lord becomes more powerful every day. Soon, we will get rid of mudbloods and squibs. But till that time, we still have to do something to show to that old toad that we don't accept this punishment he had given to you."

"And anyways, I am glad the Petigrews have accepted to use their son as a spy…he will help us to show to the world how filthy creatures werewolves, vampires, squibs and mudbloods are." The whole Black family knew that Remus was a werewolf, but they didn't tell that to the Dark Lord. They wanted to keep the little piece of information as a secret so that they can use it when they needed. The woman looked at her husband; her eyes were lit up and her mouth showed that malicious smile again. "When is the next trip to Hogsmead? We will show everyone what happens when someone has a problem with one of us. "

"Peter, we have some questions for you." James said. Peter was sitting on an armchair when his friends mad a circle around his chair looking a bit irritated at him. He knew they were angry because James had addressed to him with 'Peter' and not with 'Wormtail'.

"I guess it's about last night…c'mon I forgot to close the door and now you three are so-"

"You seem to think that it wasn't that important. You just let a door opened, did you? Who cares if all the school would have found out that Moony is a you-know-what? Who cares if Moony would have never returned to Hogwarts because no one would be ok with the fact that he is a you-know-what? Who cares if he had gone to Azkaban because he is a you-know-what?" Sirius spoke and shouted the last words. Peter rolled his eyes.

"So because I let a door opened, Moony goes to Azkaban?" The three other boys chuckled hearing Peter's question.

"Look, Wormtail. We just ask you to pay much more attention in the future, I mean, next month, ok?" Remus said calm.

"I will, sorry." Peter approved and looked at the floor. How easy he could fool his friends.

"Good. There's just one thing more to discuss." James wanted to ask where he had been while they were trying to make Remus return to the willow. After he and Sirius had left the shack, Peter hadn't come after them. But in that moment, Lily entered the common room and James forgot the question.

"Hi, Lily…did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, how about you?" he couldn't answer as Sirius interrupted them.

"What happened to Jane? She ignored me all morning…"

"Oh, about that...She says you promised her a perfect anniversary date for yesterday night and she had waited for you like two hours and yeah…you can imagine why she is angry now."

"How stupid I was! I'm a jerk, really. I want to tell her about Moony so she would forgive me…"

"Yes, sure. Let's tell to the whole school about Moony!" James added. "We agreed on making sacrifices for Moony's sake." James said now with a softer voice, sad because his friend's problem.

"I know, you are right…I'll just try to make it all ok."

"I am sure she will forgive you, Sirius. If not, let me speak to her." Lily told him.

"Thanks' Evans."

Sirius left and Remus took Peter outside so that they could leave James and Lily alone. In that instance, an owl flew directly to Lily and left at her feet a letter. She took it.

"It's from my parents." She murmured and while she was reading it her face was becoming more and more white. James observed her worry and after she finished reading it, he asked:

"What happened? You seem worried…"

"Petunia had run away from home, last night. They are asking me if I know any other places to look for her." She sat down and covered her face with her palms. James sat near and tried to comfort her.

"C'mon Lily…she can't be far from your home. You have to think where she would go so your parents can find her." She uncovered her face and looked at James, shaking her head.

"This is not how it works. When we were younger, we were discussing our problems together and didn't always discuss them with our parents as well. It was good to have each other so we could resolve all the problems. Even if they find her now, she would run away again. I have to find her and discuss with her, I am the only one who can take her back home. There are moments when I feel so terrible for leaving her alone at home…"

"Oh, dammit. Me and Ashlyn aren't so complicated. We can leave by now and return by tomorrow."

"James, this is something I have to do alone."

"I understand what you mean: we should take with us Severus too."

"Let's not waste time, is there any way to make you stay here?"

"Nope."

"Alright, then. I'm going to find Severus. In this time you should think how to leave Hogwarts."

"Ok, I will sure find a way. I'll let a note in the dorm so the other Marauders would know where we are."

They all met in front of the school. James was caring his Invisibility cloak.

"I can't believe we are risking ourselves for Petunia." Severus muttered.

"Then, think that we are doing this for me, not for her, Sev."

"Aaand, it's not risky at all. I planned how to go in London and if we are lucky we can return by tomorrow."

Lily and Severus were looking in astonishment at James. He was so optimist.

"And how do you plan going to London?" Sev asked.

"Well, that's my favorite part. There's a secret tunnel under the school which takes us to Honey's Dukes in Hogsmead. I have my Invisibility cloak so it will be a piece of cake. From the village, we take the train to London and then, Lily you tell us where we should look for Petunia."

"James, this is perfect!" Lily shouted.

"Yes indeed, this is a good plan."

James was very proud because Lily had appreciated him. The three students went to the floor of the secret tunnel and made sure no one would see them. They went down the stairs of the corridor and whispered _Lumos._ The tunnel was dark and the air was cold. The strange silence was broken by Severus.

"How did you find this tunnel?"

"Well…" James said and took from his robe pocket a piece of parchment, "This is a map of this castle made by me and my friends, so we found this secret tunnel and used it every time when we wanted to go to Hogsmead but we were punished to stay in the castle." James smirked proud of the Marauders.

"So that's how you found me in the first night here, on the corridor."

"Yes, but in that moment I thought you were an arse and I didn't want to show you the map." Lily punched James's shoulder playfully.

"I am not such an arse all the time. And by the way you aren't either."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You, boys, have a strange way to confess things."

"Strange?! You expect us to hug or what?" James asked ironically and all of them started to laugh.

They continued to walk until they reached some stairs. They climbed them and find themselves at Honey's Dukes. They put on the Invisibility Cloak and made their way out of the shop. It was already evening and Lily was worrying about the next day classes but she was much more concerned about her sister. Where was Petunia? Was she frightened? Sad? Alone?

They bought three tickets from the station and waited for the train one hour.

"Lily, are you ok?" Severus asked seeing her so concerned and silent.

"What? Er…I am just worrying about Tuney."

"I promise we will find her." The Slytherin answered. James who heard the conversation said:

"'Course we'll find your sister…but it seems like something else is concerning you."

Lily sighed and in that moment the train arrived. "I'll tell you in the train."

Severus and Lily sat on one bench and James on the other.

"So?" Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at Lily.

"I'm afraid she hates me. For being a witch. Before I discovered that, we were like best friends…after that she distanced herself from me and started calling me a _freak_ and things like that and there are moments when I really miss our relationship. I think that since last ear she has started to kind of hate herself for being a muggle…and maybe that's why she left."

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you are worrying too much about her. I mean, you've always tried not to use magic when she was around or you always asked her to play with us and so on. She's always been so harsh and jealous and sorry because I tell you this, but if you were gone she wouldn't be so worried about you."

Severus was so sure of his words that Lily and James both remained with their mouths open like they would like to say something. "I-I still think that deep down there, she is still the old Tuney, the funny and sweet one. So I really don't know if she would look for me or not, but I am certain of one thing: I have great friends that would not let me run away from home and I want to make her understand that it doesn't matter that I am a witch and that I'll be always by her side."

Both James and Severus smiled. James was a bit surprised that Lily wasn't angry about what Severus had said. Maybe somehow she knew it was true what he was saying and it seemed from the start that Severus didn't like Petunia at all and he was coming with them just for Lily. That was what James liked the most about Lily: even if her sister was mean with her she still was going to help her, even if that meant leaving school.

Outside it started to rain and big water drops were stuck on the train's windows and it was even darker. The teenagers chatted all the way long and after a while, the train reached the 9 and ¾ platform.

"It's so strange to be here during the school." Lily commented.

"Indeed." Severus agreed. They got out from the station and found themselves on a rode full of pubs and many people. Even if it was raining, the crowded people didn't mind it as some of them were having umbrellas and others were just feeling good…or were drunk. The students entered in a friendlier café which was partly empty. They didn't have umbrellas so they needed a place to hide.

As they seated at a table, Lily murmured:

"I think I know where Petunia is, but I don't know how to get there from this road."

"We can get a taxi." Severus suggested.

"A what?"James asked.

"A car which takes you wherever you want, but you have to pay for it and we don't have any muggle-money…" Lily explained. As they were thinking, James's face lit up.

"I have an idea, which doesn't need muggle-money. What if we ask someone the directions, someone who would look less drunk. Where do you think is Petunia?"

"This could work, but I'm afraid it's far away from here. I hope and I'm somehow sure that Tuney is in the Hyde Park. There is a little tree-house where I and Tuney used to hide and play together. It became a special place for us. Of course, we haven't visited that place since we distanced ourselves, but I think she might be there."

"We need to try." James and Severus agreed.

Lily nodded and added: "Don't forget not to use magic, ok?"

"Ok."

They got out from the café and James whispered:

"Let's ask the man over there." He pointed to a man that was smoking and drinking a bottle of beer.

"You could as well ask You-Know-Who." Severus rolled his eyes. "What about that woman?" he said and pointed to a tall woman dressed in a decent dress. James and Lily agreed and made their way through the people to reach the woman which was standing outside under the roof of a pub.

"You ask her." James told to Severus.

"Me? You!"

"I will ask." Lily said and rolled her eyes. She stepped in front of the woman and said:

"Excuse me, can you help me and my friends? We don't know in which direction the Hyde Park is and-"

"What are doing on London's streets three kids in the midnight?"

"Er…we have a meeting with our teacher and classmates there." Lily lied and tried to keep a serious face. The woman crossed her arms and said:

"Don't lie to me! The children aren't allowed at this hour on the streets!"

Severus and James came near Lily and took her side.

"Look, I don't think it's your business where we are going. She has just asked you a question and you should answer." Severus demanded bitterly.

"Such naughty kids in these days! I work for police and I saw many cases of kidnapped kids or kids who ran away from home, so-"

"So what? As a policewoman you came to the pub, right? We don't need your help. Let's go!" Severus said and grabbed Lily's wrist. The three students continued looking for a person who might help them. Behind them they heard the woman shouting: "I'll call the police and they will look for you!"

"Dammit! What annoying muggles here…" James said. Finally, they saw a man behind a pub where weren't so many people. This time, James spoke:

"Sorry, but I and my friends are heading to the Hyde Park, but we don't know which way to go there." The tall man was wearing black clothes and answered:

"I actually go to the same place so follow me."

The boys nodded, but Lily looked unsure and worried. While they were going after that man, Lily whispered:

"It's ok to follow a stranger?"

"We don't have better ideas, so why not?" James answered.

Lily felt Sev's hand holding hers. She felt better. James observed that they were walking on the streets that were very dark and there were no people at all on them. But something else concerned James. In the back pocket of the man's jeans there was something like a long stick and looking at the man's arm James saw something like a tattoo. He whispered to his friends:

"Guys, I think this man is a Death Eater." He pointed to the pocket.

They all stopped and tried to go away without the Death Eater to observe them.

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater suddenly shouted and hit Lily. She fell down and both boys tried to help her. In that moment many Death Eaters appeared around them and started to yell spells.

"Protego!" Severus shouted and managed to protect the three of them. Suddenly James gave Lily the Invisibility Cloak and whispered:

"We can't run all three under this. You and Severus take it and I'll distract them. Impedimenta!" A death Eater fell down.

"Are you mad?! We are not-Stupefy!- going to leave you here!"

"Severus, run away with Lily! Now! She's already hurt." James said and looked at Lily's knee which was full of blood. Severus looked concerned at Lily and James.

"But you can't handle this!"

"I will, just save Lily! Stupefy!"

"I am not-Protego!- a princess in need of defending."

James nodded again while yelling some spells, but Severus said again:

"You can't stay here! Go with Lily and I'll fight!"

"You know better this places. Just run away with Lily! I promise I'll handle it. Protego!"

Severus felt horrible when he took the cloak from Lily and threw it on them both and ran away. The last thing he saw was James running to the main street and many spells after him. They ran a while, but Severus slowed the peace as he observed that Lily's leg was hurting her. The street was extremely silent and had some lights. Finally, they sat down in the back of a house from the row of houses. Big puddles were surrounding them, but the big roof was somehow protecting them. They both were wet because the cloak didn't protect them from rain. Lily leaned across the wall until she was down on the ground. Severus did the same.

"This all happened because of me! If something happens to James or to you I will never forgive myself! You shouldn't have come with me! If I hadn't been a witch nothing of this stuff would have happened." She started to cry.

"You know what Lily? First, it was mine and James's choice to help you and second if you hadn't been a witch now Potter would still be a jerk and I wouldn't have friends at all! I would be alone and I would have never known how it is to love a person with all your being! You think it was easy for me to leave James there? But, fuck it, I did it because I wanted to protect you, because I love you, Lily!" Lily was starring in his black eyes. She had stopped crying. She was somehow proud of her friend because he had the courage to witness his feelings. The girl moved near him and their faces were very near. Their hearts were beating fast. Severus bent forward and kissed Lily on the lips. They both had enjoyed the kiss and now they were calmer. Finally, Lily stood up.

"Let's look for James and discuss later, ok?" She said and smiled to Severus.


	9. Break

**Hi, potterheads!:) I know it's been a while since I last updated, but the thing is that I can't find any time for writing fanfics. This school year that will start is very important and difficult for me so I won't be able to write much more.**

 **Don't worry, i will NEVER abanon this story:) It means very much to me. I hope you can understand.**

 **You are the best followers someone could have, I swear! When I'll find the time and mood to write, I will do it:)**

 **All the best,**

 **your writer, Harmony**


End file.
